


Supergirls just fly

by Gilrael



Series: Urban Fantasy AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi Hitoka develops a crush on her friend and co-worker Yamaguchi Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supergirls just fly

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having too many sad-Kageyama-thoughts (refer to [this post](http://gilrael.tumblr.com/post/135399109528/ive-been-listening-to-this-song-a-lot-lately-and) on tumblr if you want to know the details), so I was in desperate need of some fluff to cheer myself up. This is unedidted and has some awkward time skips, so I apologise in advance.  
> It will make a lot more sense if you have read Black Feather btw.

I'm scared of walking home alone at night recently. It's not just the result of being a small young woman in a world filled with creeps. I've always been petite and I'm used to being leered at by older men on street corners. I'm not exactly comfortable with their stares, but I know to ignore them.

No. My fear is the result of witnessing the kidnapping of my friend Kageyama Tobio and almost becoming a victim myself. My getting away was entirely based on luck and the fact that people tend to underestimate small blond girls. If they'd attacked me first... I don't even want to think about what would've happened then.

I look out the window of the Black Feather. It's summer, so it's light outside despite the late hour. I still wish the café were closer to home.

“Are you alright?”

I'm startled by Yamaguchi-kun's gentle voice. He looks down at me with concern lining his features. I quickly force a smile to put him at ease.

“I'm fine,” I say, trying to appear calm, but failing spectacularly.

He notices, like he always does and the concern on his face doubles. Yamaguchi's aura is warm and confident. It's been that way ever since he and Shōyō rescued Kageyama-kun. It used to flicker whenever people looked at him too closely, but now it's steady. Steady and strong.

“Should I walk you to the bus stop later?”

He's been asking that every time we've shared an evening shift for the past three months. I can't deny the relief that rushes through me when he does it. In the beginning I used to protest, because I didn't want to inconvenience him, but I know it'll be useless. He'll insist on doing it anyway.

“That... that would be nice.” I can feel my cheeks go red with heat.

He smiles a little and takes a look around the room. “I think we can start closing up.”

 

The sky is getting darker as Yamaguchi-kun and I walk towards my bus stop. We don't talk much on these occasions, and that's fine. I'm happy about his silent company. His aura is comforting like a blanket.

“I really hope Oikawa learnt his lesson,” he says, completely out of the blue.

I swallow hard. There's a tight feeling around my ribcage every time I enter a pharmacy and see the countless bottles with the Seijō logo. Hearing Oikawa's name has a similar effect.

I bite my lip and try to ignore the feeling of dread that's rising inside of me.

Yamaguchi notices, of course. “Oh my god, I'm sorry! I... I didn't mean to...”

“It's fine, it's fine!” It's not like I can avoid the Seijō company. They are everywhere and so is the companies founder Oikawa Tōru.

“Maybe you should see Sugawara-sensei again,” Yamguchi-kun suggests, carefully touching his hand to my elbow. “He might be able to help you.”

I know that, but I can't exactly afford it. I went to all the therapy sessions my insurance would cover, and I don't want to burden my family by using up money we could use for my cousins' education. Ever since my aunt died, my mother and I have been taking care of them. I've also been saving up for a proper academy. Using those savings for therapy sessions would be a huge setback.

“I don't have the money,” I admit with a sigh and turn my head towards the ground. It's not like my co-workers don't know what it's like, but I still don't like talking about finances.

“He'd probably do it for free,” Yamaguchi-kun says.

Of course, Sugawara-sensei would. Ever since he moved in with Sawamura-sensei and Shōyō, he's become like a mother hen and we are his chicks. He constantly scolds his boyfriend for overworking us and when he's around he always makes sure we eat properly during our break. But I don't want to take advantage of his kindness.

“It's not like I'm still having anxiety attacks,” I argue. “I only feel a little... uncomfortable when I hear or see...”

...or try to say Seijō.

“Ya-chan, please take proper care of yourself. Just... talk to him. Please.”

It's rare for Yamaguchi-kun to call me Ya-chan. Usually he only uses the nickname when he's teasing me, but in this situation it feels entirely different. It lends his request a certain form of sincerity. It's hard to describe.

“I... Okay.”

 

***

 

Sugawara-sensei's fingers are cold when he touches them to my temples. I'm already used to the calm, floaty feeling that follows afterwards. In the hands of an ordinary person this kind of magic is dangerous, but Sugawara-sensei spent many years of his life perfecting this skill. I trust him completely.

The peace of mind remains after he pulls back his hands and smiles at me.

“You should've come to me sooner,” he scolds me. “I'm not charging Kageyama-kun for his sessions either, you know?”

“You don't?” I haven't heard of this before. Sugawara-san chuckles.

“Don't tell him that, though,” he adds, abruptly turning serious again. “He thinks that his insurance is still covering for the therapy.”

“Why don't you tell him?”

“Because he still needs it and he'd be too proud to let me treat him for free.” Sugawara-sensei shrugs. “You kids are all too stubborn. Either Daichi only employs people that are as obstinate as him, or he's rubbing off on you.”

The fondness in his voice is overwhelming in combination with his aura.

“Please don't hesitate to come to me, when you feel like the PTSD is coming back, okay?” he says, kindness ringing in every word. I think I underestimated him.

 

I'm glad that I let Yamaguchi-kun convince me. It's not like I stopped being scared, but walking home at night has suddenly become bearable again. He still keeps me company, though, whenever our schedules match up.

It's nice. I enjoy his presence, how familiar it is and how safe it makes me feel.

 

***

 

As summer turns into autumn there's an increasing amount of storms, which is a little unusual. To me it seems like a bad omen, but Sawamura-sensei assures me that there's nothing to worry about. He continues our lessons as usual, even when the power goes out and we have to conjure glowing orbs to light his office.

Yamguchi-kun still struggles with adjusting their brightness, but he's determined to get them right. He changed a lot since the incident with Sawamura-sensei's amulet. This fierce determination didn't always use to be there. He's working himself harder than ever. I admire him for that.

I watch his face scrunch up in concentration while he draws a ritual circle from memory, kneeling on the floor of Sawamura's office.

Yamaguchi-kun has a nice face. His dark brown eyes are sharp and focused, and the light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks makes him look younger than he is.

“I think it's done,” he says, clapping his hands together to get rid of the chalk dust clinging to them.

Sawamura-san gets up from his chair and takes a closer look at Yamguchi-kun's work.

“Yachi, do you notice anything about the circle?” he asks after a while. I step closer to the circle and walk around it slowly, trying to find something unusual. These circles need to be absolutely correct to work the way they are supposed to work, so it's important to be able to spot mistakes.

“I don't see anything.”

Our teacher shakes his head. “Take a closer look at those runes,” he says, pointing at a section right in front of my feet. I kneel down to get a closer look at them. I don't really know how to properly read them yet, but I already know their basic shapes.

“Oh, this one is missing something,” I realise and grab a piece of chalk to correct it. It's just a little swirl that's missing, but it might change the outcome of the ritual.

“Good. I think the storm has moved on, so you should get home before it comes back. We'll continue working on this tomorrow,” Sawamura-san says. “Be careful on your way home and try to get some rest, you two.”

We nod and grab our stuff from the corner of the office. The glowing orbs follow us outside, hanging over our heads and lighting the way. The street lights are back on again, but it's still comforting to have our own lights.

After a while, I can tell that Yamaguchi-kun is bothered by something. Not just from his aura, it also shows in his face.

“What's wrong?”

He sighs and cards his fingers through his hair. “I've been trying to memorise that circle for two weeks now and I still couldn't get it right.” He sounds frustrated.

“It was just a little swirl that was missing,” I try to lift his spirits, but I don't think it's working. Yamaguchi-kun's brows remain furrowed.

“I want to catch up to the others,” he mutters and clenches his hands into tight fists. “I need to be better than... this.”

I don't know what to tell him, but I wish there was something I could do that would cheer him up. Without much thinking, I reach out and brush my fingers over the back of his hand.

Abruptly, he whips his head around, staring at me in shock.

Oh. Damn, I think I overstepped my bounds.

“I – I'm sorry!” I squeak and pull back my hand.

“Uh,” is everything that leaves his mouth, before he looks up at the sky with a faint blush colouring his ears. It's barely visible in the dim light of our orbs, but it's definitely there.

“It's... it's fine,” he finally says, but I'm still preoccupied with how his profile looks, turned upward into the night sky, illuminated with magic. His features seem so much sharper and more adult.

Yamguchi-kun is handsome.

Wait a second. Did I just think that he is handsome? I've been working with him for over two years and I've only now realised that he's actually good looking?

My mind is still reeling at this realisation, when we reach my bus stop. I'm so shocked that I barely notice the words on the display over my head.

_Buses of Line 23 have been cancelled due to a tree blocking the road. We apologise for the inconvenience._

“Isn't that your line?” Yamguchi-kun asks, frowning.

“Yes, it is.” Damn it. I take a look at the schedule below the display, trying to find an alternate route back home, but I already know that Line 23 is the only one that stops in my part of town.

“Oh no...” It'll take forever to reach the other end of Sendai on foot and there's no guarantee that the rain won't come back. “I should probably go back to the café...”

“You can stay over at my place,” Yamguchi-kun suggests. “It's just around the corner.”

“I don't want to impose on your family!” I protest, but Yamguchi won't have any of it.

“You're not imposing on us,” he insists with a faint smile. “It might be a little loud in the morning, though. My brothers are monsters at breakfast.”

“But–”

“Yachi. It's fine. We have early lessons tomorrow anyway,” he says and starts walking. “Come on, let's go.”

 

The Yamaguchi family welcomes me very warmly. Yamaguchi-kun's stepmother asks me if I want to have dinner, but Yamaguchi-kun and I already ate at the café, so I politely decline her offer.

Yamaguchi-kun's younger siblings are already in bed, so we have to be quiet as we go upstairs to his room. It occurs to me that it's really improper for him and me to sleep in the same room, but I cast that thought aside as quickly as it came. Yamaguchi-kun is a friend. I've known him for years and so far he's never given me any reason to doubt his intentions. I trust him.

“Hm... I don't think I have any clothes that will fit you properly,” he says as we enter his small room. He bites his lower lip. “And I don't want to wake up my brothers by going into their room...”

“I'm fine with whatever you have!” I squeak out. “Don't worry about me. I'm glad that you let me stay here, so I really don't want to impose...”

A soft smile appears on his face and he turns towards his closet to pick out some clothes for me. I can see from afar that both the t-shirt and the gym shorts will look ridiculously huge on me, but I really don't care. Everything is better than having to walk home to the other end of town at night.

Home. That reminds me. “I need to call my mother.”

“Oh, yeah. We don't want to worry her,” Yamaguchi-kun agrees. “I'll get the futon. The bathroom is behind the door across the hallway, if you want to get changed.”

“Um, do you have a toothbrush for me?” I ask as I pull out my phone.

“Right, you need a toothbrush. I'll find one for you,” he promises and leaves me alone in his room.

Sighing, I call my mother's mobile.

“Hitoka-chan? Is something wrong?” she asks immediately after picking up.

“Uh, hello, Mother. They cancelled all the buses to our part of town, so I'm staying at Yamaguchi-kun's tonight,” I explain.

For a moment my mother only answers with silence.

“Yamaguchi was that tall boy with the freckles?” she finally says, sounding really sceptical.

“Yes.”

“Don't let him glamour you.”

I can feel the heat rise on my cheeks. “M... Mother! He's my friend! He'd never do that...”

“You never know. Be careful.”

“I... I will. Goodnight, mother.”

“Goodnight.”

I'm still flustered by the time Yamaguchi-kun returns with the futon. “I haven't found a toothbrush yet, but I'll ask my mum while you change,” he says, seemingly unaware of my current mental state. My aura must be glowing as much as my face.

“Alright.” I grab the t-shirt and shorts and disappear in the bathroom as quickly as is possible without using Shōyō's wind spell. I lean my back against the closed door and take a couple of deep breaths.

What the hell is going on with me?

I've never been this nervous when I stayed over at Sawamura-sensei's flat. Or anyone else's home, really. I need to calm down and act like a normal human being again.

I take another deep breath and start undressing in the small bathroom. When I'm down to my underwear, I stare at the clothes Yamaguchi-kun picked out for me. Tentatively I pick up the shirt and hold it up to my face. It smells nice and clean. Familiar somehow. I think Yamaguchi-kun's stepmother uses the same laundry detergent as I do, probably because it's cheap.

I pull the shirt over my head and am instantly lost in a sea of fabric. When I finally find my way out, I realise that I could almost use the t-shirt as a dress. It would be a tad bit short, but you can't see my underwear at all.

The shorts end just below my knees and I have to tie them up really tightly, so they don't fall down my hips.

Yamaguchi-kun is a giant compared to me. The thought makes me giggle.

Wait.

Did I just giggle? Why would I giggle because of something like this? And what's up with this warm feeling inside of me? This isn't normal. Not at all.

I shake my head to get rid of these thoughts before I give myself a panic attack. Everything is fine.

I go back out to see Yamaguchi coming back up the stairs, holding a pink toothbrush. He looks at me with wide eyes.

I probably look ridiculous, don't I? He'll laugh any moment now.

But he doesn't. Instead his ears go red and he looks away, handing me the toothbrush and pushing me back into the bathroom.

“Let's brush our teeth,” he mumbles and takes his own toothbrush from the shelf over the sink.

The situation is highly awkward, but at least he's not laughing at me. I don't think I would've been able to handle that.

We brush our teeth in silence and return to his bedroom. The futon is all set up and I'm about to sit down on it when he says, “You can have the bed.”

“What?! No! I... I can't! You can s-sleep in your o-own bed,” I stutter out. This is really bad. I'm such a nervous wreck right now!

“I don't mind,” he replies. “Please take the bed. I insist.”

“But...” I want to protest some more, but I don't even know what to say. “But it's your... bed.”

“Uh, I... I'm fine with the futon. Please.”

Both our faces are bright red and his aura screams of embarrassment. I don't want to embarrass him. So... I should take the bed? Damn, this is confusing.

 

I do end up sleeping in Yamaguchi-kun's bed, if you can call staring at the darkness over my head sleeping.

We talked a little before we said goodnight and now I'm lying awake, trying to figure out what I'm feeling right now. It doesn't help that the sheets smell like Yamaguchi-kun. It's a pleasant smell. Warm and sunny, if that makes sense. It probably doesn't and that's part of what is so confusing to me. Nothing about this evening makes sense. I've been staring at him. At his face, at his hands, at the way his ears turned red... It's not like I've seen any of that for the first time, so why does he fascinate me so much?

Do I... like him? I mean, of course I like him, he's my friend, but do I like him in a romantic way? Is that it?

My heartbeat picks up and I squeeze my eyes shut.

Yeah. I think I'm in love.

 

I must've fallen asleep eventually, because the next morning I am woken by the sound of Yamaguchi-kun's alarm. He groans and lifts his head, groggily groping around for his phone.

“Morning,” he yawns and rubs his eyes.

His bedhead is the cutest thing I have seen in my entire life and I've seen a lot of cute things.

“G-good morning,” I mutter and get up, trying to act normal. It's not like anything needs to change because I realised that I have feelings for Yamaguchi-kun. I don't need to tell him and we can continue being friends.

At least I hope so.

 

Breakfast with the Yamaguchi family is every bit as loud as Yamaguchi-kun promised. His younger brothers fight over everything. Okay, technically they are his half-brothers, but Yamaguchi-kun refers to them as his little brothers, so I guess they are close.

I'm glad, though, when I finally step outside into the peace and quiet of Sendai's streets in the early morning.

“I'm sorry about that,” Yamaguchi-kun says sheepishly. “They don't know how to behave...”

“It's fine! My cousins aren't much better either,” I assure him.

 

***

 

I'm absolutely done for. The more I think about my feelings for Yamaguchi-kun the stronger they get. It's a vicious circle from which I can't escape. I try to act normal around him, but it takes up so much brain capacity that I'm increasingly clumsy at work and during our lessons. It's kinda pathetic. I've had crushes before, but none of them were as bad as this one.

Thankfully, I have other friends who are willing to listen to my confused ramblings.

“My offer still stands,” Shōyō says, refilling my glass of orange juice. “I'll just ask him if he fancies anyone right now.”

“I don't want to know if he fancies _anyone_ , I want to know whether he fancies _me_ ,” I whine and rest my head on Sawamura-sensei's kitchen table.

“If he likes someone that person might be you,” Shōyō reminds me. “As far as I know he's straight, so at least you have the right gender.”

I sigh deeply and lift my head. “Why does love have to be so complicated?”

Shōyō grins and leans over the table to ruffle my hair. “It's complicated in the beginning, but very rewarding when you finally get your guy.”

Pouting, I reach for my glass. “That's easy for you to say. Kageyama-kun is head over heels for you.”

“And if you let me, I can find out whether Tadashi is head over heels for _you_.”

I take a sip of juice, considering Shōyō's words. The offer _is_ tempting. Yamaguchi-kun and Shōyō are good friends and Yamaguchi-kun would certainly be honest with a friend. But Shōyō might get too excited about the entire situation and accidentally tell him who he was asking for. Not that I'm doing a particularly good job at keeping my feelings a secret. He must've surely noticed by now that I'm acting strangely.

“Fine. Ask him, but please don't tell him that I have crush on him.”

“Don't worry.” Shōyō smiles reassuringly. “I'll be stealthy about it.”

 

***

 

The next day, while I'm helping my cousins with their homework, my phone buzzes in the pockets of my jeans.

 

From: Hinata Shōyō

> He said that there's a girl he likes, that she's really cute. But he doesn't want to risk his friendship with her

> I think that might be you

 

There are tons of cute girls in the world and I'm surely not Yamaguchi-kun's only female friend. There's Kiyoko-san for example, although he'd probably say that he doesn't have a chance with her at all if it actually was her.

“Nēsan? I don't understand this question...” Jirou-kun asks, interrupting my thoughts. I lean over to have a look at his textbook, trying to focus on helping him and his brother instead.

 

***

 

Yamaguchi-kun walked me to the bus stop again, but we're early. According to the display the next bus will arrive in fifteen minutes.

“You can go home,” I tell him. “I'll be fine on my own.” He shouldn't feel obliged to wait in the cold with me.

“Erm... Actually...” he mumbles, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I've been talking to Shōyō recently and he told me to... um... I wanted to ask you something.”

Oh my god. What did Shōyō tell him? Fuuuuuuck! Did he let something slip? He wouldn't have, would he? He promised me he'd be careful...

Yamaguchi-kun's eyes are focused on a point somewhere over my head and there's a faint blush beneath his freckles. “I... I wanted to know whether you'd be interest in going on a date with me?”

Oh. I think I need to hold on to something. Thank god, there's a sign post next to me. This is too much for my poor heart to handle right now. The rapid rhythm it's beating in my chest is almost painful, but also exhilarating. Yamaguchi-kun wants to go on a date with me.

I need to give him an answer.

“I...” I have to swallow because my throat is too dry and start over again. “I'd love to.”

He stares at me with wide eyes. “You... do?”

Holy shit, his aura is suddenly radiant. He's happy about this. Really, really happy. I did not expect this.

I nod, because I don't think I'll be able to produce a coherent sentence right now. It's not only him who is excited. I am too. Oh god, I need to breathe. My grasp on the sign post tightens as I try to gain control over my breathing.

“Um, are you alright?” he asks concernedly.

“Fine. Splendid. Couldn't be better,” I mutter, unable to keep the smile off my face. “Did... did Shōyō tell you that I, um, like you?”

Yamaguchi-kun blinks. Once. Twice. “No. He just asked whether there was someone I liked and he... he encouraged me to ask her out.” He blinks again. “Huh. I think I need to sit down.”

Goodness, we're both so awkward. I can feel laughter bubble up inside of me, as we both sit down on the bench.

“I like you,” I say after a while, blushing hard and still giggling.

“I... I like you too,” he answers and smiles.

 

By the time my bus arrives, we have made plans to go to the cinema on our next evening off. I have to stand on the tips of my toes to give him a small kiss on his cheeks and I'm still blushing like an idiot when I sit down at the back of the bus.

The happiness makes me feel light, like I just have to spread my arms out to take flight.


End file.
